Mangas
Série TV (108) - OAV (18) - Film (26) - Spécial (34) - ONA (4) Episodes vus : 3333 - Temps total : 54 jours, 21 heures, 3 minutes |-|Animes en Cours = Akkun_to_Kanojo.jpg|Akkun to Kanojo Boku_no_Hero_Academia_3.jpg|Boku no Hero Academia Saison 03 Black Clover.jpg|Black Clover Doreiku_The_Animation.jpg|Doreiku the Animation Super_Dragon_Ball_Heroes.jpg|Super Dragon Ball Heroes Fumikiri_Jikan.jpg|Fumikiri Jikan Hinamatsuri.jpg|Hinamatsuri Inazuma_Eleven_Ares_no_Tenbin.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Mahou_Shoujo_Site.jpg|Mahou Shoujo Site Nanatsu_no_Taizai_Saison_02.jpg|Nanatsu no Taizai Saison 02 One_Piece.jpg|One Piece Persona_5_The_Animation.jpg|Persona 5 the Animation Piano_no_Mori.jpg|Piano no Mori Tada-kun_wa_Koi_wo_Shinai.jpg|Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai |-|Animes Terminés = 07_Ghost.jpg|07 Ghost 11_Eyes.jpg|11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo 11_Eyes_OAV.jpg|11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo - Ecchi OAV 30-sai_no_Hoken_Taiiku.jpg|30-sai no Hoken Taiiku 3D_Kanoko_Real_Girl.jpg|3D Kanoko Real Girl Absolute_Duo.jpg|Absolute Duo Akame_ga_Kill.jpg|Akame ga Kill Akame_ga_Kill_Theater.jpg|Akame ga Kill Theater (ONA) All_Out.jpg|All Out!! Angel_Beats.jpg|Angel Beats Angel_Beats_Another_Epilogue.jpg|Angel Beats : Another Epilogue (OAV) Angel_Beats_Hells_Kitchen.png|Angel Beats : Hell's Kitchen (OAV) Angel_Beats_Stairway_to_Heaven.jpg|Angel Beats : Stairway to Heaven (OAV) Another.jpg|Another Another_-_The_Other_-_Inga.jpg|Another : The Other - Inga (OAV) Ansatsu_Kyoushitsu.jpg|Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Ansatsu_Kyoushitsu_2nd_season.jpg|Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Saison 02 Ansatsu_Kyoushitsu_-_365_Hi_no_Jikan.jpg|Ansatsu Kyoushitsu - 365 Hi no Jikan (FILM) Ansatsu_Kyoushitsu_Shuugaku_Ryokou-Hen.jpg|Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Shuugaku Ryokou-Hen (OAV) Ansatsu_Kyoushitsu_-_Deai_no_Jikan.jpg|Ansatsu Kyoushitsu - Deai no Jikan (OAV) Koro_Sensei_Quest.jpg|Koro Sensei Quest (ONA) Ao_no_Exorcist.jpg|Ao no Exorcist Saison 01 Ao_no_Exorcist-_Kyoto_Fujouou-hen.jpg|Ao no Exorcist Saison 02 Ao_no_Exorcist_The_Movie.jpg|Ao no Exorcist : The Movie Ao_no_Exorcist_-_Kuro_no_Iede.jpg|Ao no Exorcist - Kuro no Iede (OAV) Ao_no_Exorcist_Specials.png|Ao no Exorcist Specials Barakamon.jpg|Barakamon Barakamon_-_Mijikamon.jpg|Barakamon Mijikamon (ONA) Beelzebub.jpg|Beelzebub Beelzebub_-_Hirotta_Akachan_wa_Daimaou!?.jpg|Beelzebub - Hirotta Akachan wa Daimaou !? (OAV) Black_Clover_-_Jump_Festa_2016_Special.jpg|Black Clover - Jump Festa 2016 Special (OAV) Blend_S.jpg|Blend S Boku_no_Hero_Academia.jpg|Boku no Hero Academia Saison 01 Boku_no_Hero_Academia_2.jpg|Boku no Hero Academia Saison 02 Boku_no_Pico.jpg|Boku no Pico (OAV) Pico_to_Chico.jpg|Pico to Chico Pico_x_CoCo_x_Chico.jpg|Pico x Coco x Chico Pico_-_My_Little_Summer_Story.jpg|Pico - My Little Summer Story Centaur_no_Nayami.jpg|Centaur no Nayami Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Charlotte_-_Tsuyoi_Mono-tachi.jpg|Charlotte - Tsuyoi Mono-tachi (OAV) Cheer_Danshi.jpg|Cheer Danshi Citrus.jpg|Citrus Claymore.jpg|Claymore Code_Lyoko.jpg|Code Lyoko Code_Realize_Sousei_no_Himegimi.jpg|Code:Realize ~ Sousei no Himegimi ~ Days.jpg|Days Deadman_Wonderland.jpg|Deadman Wonderland Deadman_Wonderland_OAV.jpg|Deadman Wonderland OAV Death_Note.jpg|Death Note Death_Note_Rewrite_-_Genshisuru_Kami.jpg|Death Note Rewrite - Genshisuru Kami (FILM) Death_Note_Rewrite_2_-_L_o_Tsugu_Mono.jpg|Death Note Rewrite 2 - L o Tsugu Mono (FILM) Dive.jpg|Dive Dragon_Ball.jpg|Dragon Ball Dragon_Ball_film_1_-_La_Légende_de_Shenron.jpg|Dragon Ball Film 1 : La Légende de Shenron Dragon_Ball_film_2_-_Le_château_du_démon.jpg|Dragon Ball Film 2 : La Château du démon Dragon_Ball_film_3_-_L'Aventure_Mystique.jpg|Dragon Ball Film 3 : L'Aventure mystique Dragon_Ball_film_4_-_L'Armée_du_Ruban_Rouge.jpg|Dragon Ball Film 4 : L'Armée du Ruban Rouge Dragon_Ball_-_Goku_no_Kotsu_Anzen.jpg|Dragon Ball - Goku no Kotsu Anzen (OAV) Dragon_ball_-_Goku_no_Shouboutai.jpg|Dragon Ball - Goku no Shouboutai (OAV) Dragon_Ball_Z.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Dragon_Ball_Z_film_8_-_Broly_le_Super_guerrier.jpg|Dragon Ball Z film 8 : Broly le Super guerrier Dragon_Ball_Z_film_11_-_Attaque_super_warrior!.jpg|Dragon Ball Z film 11 : Attaque super warrior! Dragon_Ball_Z_film_12_-_Fusions.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Film 12 : Fusions Dragon_Ball_Z_-_L'Attaque_du_Dragon.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Film 13 : L'Attaque du dragon Dragon_Ball_Z_Special_1_-_Le_père_de_Sangoku.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Special 1 : Le père de Sangoku Dragon_Ball_Z_-_Plan_to_Destroy_the_Saiyajin.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Special 2 : Plan to Destroy the Saiyajin Dragon_Ball_Super.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Eiken.jpg|Eiken : Eikenbu yori Ai wo Komete Endride.jpg|Endride Evil_or_Live.jpg|Evil or Live Fate_Apocrypha.jpg|Fate/Apocrypha Fate_Prototype.jpg|Fate/Prototype (OAV) Fate_Stay_Night.jpg|Fate/Stay Night Fate_Zero.jpg|Fate/Zero (Saison 01) Fate_Zero_2.jpg|Fate/Zero (Saison 02) Free.jpg|Free (Saison 01) Free_Eternal_Summer.jpg|Free Eternal Summer (Saison 02) High☆Speed!_-_Free!_Starting_Days.jpg|High☆Speed! : Free! Starting Days (FILM) Fullmetal_Alchemist.jpg|Fullmetal Alchemist Fullmetal_Alchemist_-_Le_conquérant_de_Shamballa.jpg|Fullmetal Alchemist - Le Conquérent de Shamballa (FILM) GTO.jpg|Great Teacher Onizuka Guilty_Crown.jpg|Guilty Crown Hakata_Tonkotsu_Ramens.jpg|Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens Handa-kun.jpg|Handa-kun Hataraku_Onii-san.jpg|Hataraku Onii-san Hatsukoi_Monster.jpg|Hatsukoi Monster Houseki_no_Kuni.jpg|Houseki no Kuni Hunter_X_Hunter.jpg|Hunter x Hunter Hunter_x_Hunter_Phantom_Rouge.jpg|Hunter x Hunter Phantom Rouge Inazuma_Eleven.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Inazuma_Eleven_Go.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Go Junji_Ito_Collection.jpg|Junji Ito Collection Juuni_Taisen.jpg|Juuni Taisen Kaichou_wa_Maid-sama.jpg|Kaichou wa Maid-sama Kaichou_wa_Maid-sama_!_Lala_special.jpg|Kaichou wa Maid-sama ! Lala special Kaichou_wa_Maid-sama!_-_Omake_dayo!.jpg|Kaichou wa Maid-sama ! Omake dayo Karakai_Jouzu_no_Takagi-san.jpg|Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san Keppeki_Danshi_Aoyama_kun.jpg|Keppeki Danshi Aoyama-kun Killing_Bites.jpg|Killing Bites Kimi_no_Na_wa.jpg|Kimi no Na wa (FILM) Kiseiju.jpg|Kiseiju Kokkoku.jpg|Kokkoku Kono_Bijutsubu_ni_wa_Mondai_ga_Aru!.jpg|Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru! Log_Horizon.jpg|Log Horizon Saison 01 Log_Horizon_2.jpg|Log Horizon Saison 02 Made_in_Abyss.jpg|Made in Abyss Mahou_Tsukai_no_Yome.jpg|Mahou Tsukai no Yome Mahou_Tsukai_no_Yome_-_Hoshi_Matsu_Hito.jpg|Mahou Tsukai no Yome - Hoshi Matsu Hito (OAV) Masamune-kun_no_Revenge.jpg|Masamune-kun no Revenge Mirai_Nikki.jpg|Mirai Nikki Mirai_Nikki_Specials.jpg|Mirai Nikki Specials No_Game_No_Life.jpg|No Game No Life One_Piece_-_Le_Film.jpg|One piece Film 01 One_Piece_Film_2_-_L'Aventure_de_l'Ile_de_l'Horloge.jpg|One Piece Film 02 : L'Aventure de l'Île de l'Horloge One_Piece_Film_3_-_Le_Royaume_de_Chopper_-_L'étrange_île_des_animaux.jpg|One piece Film 03 : Le royaume de Chopper - L'étrange île des animaux One_Piece_Film_4-_Une_Aventure_sans_issue.jpg|One Piece Film 04 : Une Aventure sans issue One_Piece_Film_5_-_La_Malédiction_de_l'Épée_Sacrée.jpg|One Piece Film 05 : La malédiction de l'épée sacrée One_Piece_Film_6_-_Le_Baron_Omatsuri_et_l'île_aux_secrets.jpg|One Piece Film 06 : Le Baron Omatsuri et l'île aux secrets One_Piece_Film_7_-_Le_Mecha_géant_du_château_Karakuri.jpg|One Piece Film 07 : Le Mecha Géant du Château Karakuri One_Piece_Film_8_-_Episode_d'Alabasta_-_Les_Pirates_et_la_princesse_du_désert.jpg|One Piece Film 08 : Épisode d'Alabasta - Les pirates et la princesse du désert One_Piece_Film_9_-_Episode_de_Chopper_-_Le_Miracle_des_cerisiers_en_hiver.jpg|One Piece Film 09 : épisode de Chopper - Le Miracle des cerisiers en hiver One_Piece_Film_10_-_Strong_World.jpg|One Piece Film 10 : Strong World One_Piece_3D_-_Mugiwara_Chase.jpg|One Piece Film 11 : One Piece 3D: À la poursuite du chapeau de paille One_Piece_Film_Z.jpg|One Piece Film 12 : Z One_Piece_Special_-_Adventure_in_the_Ocean's_Navel.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 01 : La descente de Luffy ! La grande aventure sur la mer inexplorée One_Piece_-_Open_Upon_the_Great_Sea_!_A_Father's_Huge,_HUGE_Dream_!.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 02 : Ouverture vers la grande bleue ! L'immense rêve d'un papa One_Piece_-_Protégeons-la_!_La_dernière_grande_scène.jpg|One Piece Épisode 03 : Protégeons-la ! La dernière grande scène One_Piece -_Projet_spécial_de_fin_d'année_!_Mémoires_du_boss Luffy_au_chapeau_de paille.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 04 : Projet spécial de fin d'année ! Mémoires du boss Luffy au chapeau de paille One_Piece_-_Episode_of_Nami.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 05 : Épisode de Nami : Les larmes de la navigatrice, le lien des compagnons One_Piece_Episode_of_Luffy_-_The_Hand_Island_Adventure.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 06 : Épisode de Luffy : Aventure sur l'île de la main One_Piece_-_Episode_of_Merry.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 07 : Épisode du Merry : Un compagnon pas comme les autres One_Piece_3D2Y.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 08 : 3D2Y : Surmonter la mort de Ace ! Le vœu de Luffy à ses amis One_Piece_-_Adventure_of_Nevlandia.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 10 : Adventure of Nebulandia One_Piece_-_Heart_of_Gold.jpg|One Piece Épisode Spécial 11 : Heart of Gold One_Piece_-_Defeat_The_Pirate_Ganzak!.jpg|One Piece OAV 01 : One Piece - Vaincons-le ! Le pirate Ganzack. One_Piece_OAV_01_-_Romance_Dawn_Story.jpg|One Piece OAV 02 : One Piece: Romance Dawn Story One_Piece_-_Strong_World_Episode_0.jpg|One Piece OAV 03 : One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0 One_Piece_-_Take_Aim_!_The_Pirate_Baseball_King.jpg|One Piece - Baseball King One_Piece_-_Yume_no_Soccer_Ou!.jpg|One Piece : Soccer King One_Piece_-_Jango_no_Dance_Carnival.jpg|One Piece - Jango no Dance Carnival One_Piece_-_Omake_-_Mugiwara_Gekijou.jpg|One Piece Omake One_Punch_Man.jpg|One Punch Man One_Punch_Man_Specials.jpg|One Punch Man Specials Orange.jpg|Orange Osake_wa_Fuufu_ni_Natte_Kara.jpg|Osake wa Fuufu ni Natte Kara Pop_Team_Epic.jpg|Pop Team Epic Prison_School.jpg|Prison School Prison_School_OAV.jpg|Prison School OAV Pupa.jpg|Pupa Sakamoto_desu_ga.jpg|Sakamoto desu ga Sakamoto_desu_ga?_Special.jpg|Sakamoto desu ga? Special Shingeki_no_Kyojin.jpg|Shingeki no Kyojin Saison 01 Shingeki_no_Kyojin_2.jpg|Shingeki no Kyojin Saison 02 Sora_Yori_mo_Tooi_Basho.jpg|Sora Yori mo Tooi Basho Shoukoku_no_Altair.jpg|Shoukoku no Altair Skip_Beat.jpg|Skip Beat Tales_of_Zestiria_the_X.jpg|Tales of Zestiria the X (Saison 01) Tales_of_Zestiria_the_X_2.jpg|Tales of Zestiria the X (Saison 02) Tales_of_Zestiria_the_X_Special.jpg|Tales of Zestiria the X Special Two_Car.jpg|Two Car Udon_no_Kuni_no_Kiniro_Kemari.jpg|Udon no Kuni no Kiniro Kemari |-|Animes Abandonnés = *Air Gear *Aldnoah Zero *Another *Basara *D. Gray Man *Fairy Tail *Fate/Extra Last Encore *Gancrest Senki *GeGeGe no Kitaro (2018) *Gintama *High School DxD Hero *Inazuma Eleven Go/Chrono Stone *Katsugeki Touken Ranbu *Pokemon Sun & Moon *Toji no Miko *Violet Evergarden |-|Mangas en Cours = Aiki.jpg|Aiki Boku_no_Hero_Academia_Manga.jpg|Boku no Hero Academia Dragon_Ball_Super_Manga.jpg|Dragon Ball Super FullMetal_Alchemist_Manga.jpg|Fullmetal Alchemist Hunter_X_Hunter_Manga.jpg|Hunter X Hunter One_Piece_Manga.jpg|One Piece Shingeki_no_Kyojin_Manga.jpg|Shingeki no Kyojin 13_no_Kareshi.jpg|1/3 no Kareshi 13_Romantica.png|1/3 Romantica 100_Days_Dream.jpg|100 Days Dream 2_Kaime_No_Hajimete_No_Koi.jpg|2 Kaime no Hajimete no Koi 2_World_2_Race.jpg|2 World 2 Race 6-Banme_No_Satsujin_.jpeg|6 Banme no Satsujin 6_Hours_and_5_Minutes.png|6 Hours and 5 Minutes A_Brooding,_Gloomy_Property.jpg|A Brooding Gloomy Property À l'Autre Bout du Monde.png|À l'autre bout du monde A_Cat_that_Loves_A_Fish.jpg|A Cat that Loves a Fish Ability_Shop.png|Ability Shop Adeotoko_Shichihen.jpg|Adeotoko Shichihen Akame_ga_Kill_Manga.jpg|Akame ga Kill Assassination_Classroom_Manga.jpg|Assassination Classroom Beelzebub_Manga.jpg|Beelzebub Claymore_Manga.jpg|Claymore Deadman_Wonderland_Manga.jpg|Deadman Wonderland Dragon_Ball_Manga.jpg|Dragon Ball Fate_Stay_Night_Manga.jpg|Fate/Stay Night Kimi_Koi_Limit.jpg|Kimi Koi Limit Sakamoto_desu_ga_Manga.jpg|Sakamoto desu ga |-|Mangas Prévus = *Absolute Duo *Altair *Angel Beats! *Ao no Exorcist *Barakamon *Centaur no Nayami *Citrus *Charlotte *Cheer Danshi!! - GO BREAKERS *DAYS *Dive !! *Eiken *Fate/Apocrypha *Fate/Zero *Fullmetal Alchemist *Great Teacher Onizuka *Guilty Crown *Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens *Handa-kun *Hatsukoi Monster *Junji Ito Collection *Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san *Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun *Killing Bites *Kokkoku *Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru! *Log Horizon *Mirai Nikki *Maid-sama *Made in Abyss *Mahou Tsukai no Yome *Nanatsu no Taizai *No Game no Life *One Punch Man *Orange *Pop Team Epic *Prison School *Pupa *Skip Beat *Udon no Kuni no Kiniro Kemari |-|Mangas Abandonnés = *+Anima *Absolute Witch *Adabana *Ai Non Stop *Angel Beats *Blue Exorcist *Death Note *Handa-kun *Masamune-kun no Revenge *Mirai Nikki *One Punch Man *Parasite